The Winds of Change
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: The demigods go to a modern school (Olympe High) and term is just about to start. But when Annabeth unexpectedly bumps into a rogue guy on the street and gets into an unpleasant misunderstanding, her life will change forever. That last line was so cliche. Anyway, PERCABETH! YAS! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Great Exchange

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Percabeth Fanfiction! It's AU, so, like, no CHB and stuff, but they are still demigods. Hope you like!**

Annabeth

It was the week before term started, and everyone was trying to make the most out of it. Going fun places, and partying, and overall, wasting their time.

My friends Thalia and Luke literally had to drag me away from my computer at home. Fortunately, I was able to save my progress on the 3D printer….

Now we were walking around the place, going shopping, and waiting until evening came, so we could go out to dinner.

"So," Luke sighed, "Are you guys ready for term to start?"

"Of course," I said at the same time Thalia moaned, "No!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be that bad. Hopefully. Maybe there'll be some more demi-OW!"

Thalia had just elbowed him hard. "Are you mad? In front of all these mortals?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm just saying that maybe we'll get some interesting people this year. Last year, they were all Hermes, or Aphrodite, or Demeter, or Athena-"

Both Thalia and I smacked him upside the head.

"OW! You know, it's a free country! I can say whatever I want! THE GREEK GODS ARE R-"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and smacked his head with it. "Luke, one more word about the students of Olympe High and I am going to go hunt some Hermes offspring."

Thalia grinned. "I'll come with you. We'll grind their bones to make our bread."

We turned a corner, and I banged into someone, hard.

My bag and some of its contents flew out, including the phone I had just smacked Luke with. On top of that, I also fell backwards, what with the force of the hit. The person I had bumped into also dropped some stuff.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?!" Luke said incredulously.

"She was talking to me, not to you," the guy who I had bumped into said.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Sorry."

"Me too," he said. He had mussed black hair and sea green eyes.

What an odd color….I had never seen those color eyes before…

I was frozen for a minute, staring at those eyes, before I realized he had collected his fallen items and was holding mine out to me.

"Oh…yeah, thanks." I took the stuff and shoved it back into my bag.

"No problem." He grinned and walked away.

"Wow," Luke said. "That was really weird."

"You think?" Thalia glared at him. "Some people just need to watch where they're going. See, Annabeth here was just walking, nicely, talking to her best friend, Thalia, when some idiot buffoon bumps into her-"

"Where's my phone?" I said suddenly, looking around. It wasn't on the ground, it wasn't in my pocket, I definitely didn't put it in my bag-

"That guy stole my phone!" I said loudly, turning a few heads.

"Really?" Thalia looked around.

"Yeah, it's the oldest trick in the book! Bump into someone, and steal their phone, or their wallet-we have to get that guy!"

We briskly turned around, running in the direction the guy had been walking. We turned the corner, and I finally spotted the back of his blue shirt some ten yards away.

Luckily, I noticed a police officer even closer.

"Officer," I said, walking up to him. "That guy over there, the one in the blue shirt, stole my phone!"

"Really?" He said, squinting to where I was pointing.

"Yeah! He just bumped into me-probably on purpose-and stole my phone!"

"Man, that's the oldest trick in the book! Come with me." The officer ran up to the guy, with me on his heels.

The officer grabbed the guy's shoulder and whipped him around. "Is this the guy?"

"Yes, sir." I put my hands on my hips defiantly.

"Sir, did you take her phone?" The officer raised his eyebrows at the guy.

It took him a few seconds to answer. "What?"

The officer sighed. "Can I see your phone, sir, please?"

"Yeah…" The guy reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Yeah, it's mi-oh."

For he had just seen that the phone was _not_ his.

"Oh, yeah…this isn't my phone, when we bumped into each other it must have gotten exchanged…"

"You mean when you _purposely_ bumped into her," Luke snapped, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"So, this _is_ her phone, sir?"

"Yes!" Luke, Thalia, and I yelled.

"Yeah," the guy said, frowning, "But when we bumped into each other, our phones got exchanged, so, obviously, she must be having _my_ phone."

"Rubbish!" I said. "You _stole_ my phone!"

He narrowed his eyes at me angrily. "Why would _I _steal your phone?"

"How should I know why people steal things!?"

The officer grabbed the guy's arm. "Sir, you're gonna have to come with me."

"Yeah," the guy protested, his voice rising, "But you need to check her for _my_ phone!"

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent-"

"Remain silent? She has my-"

"Sir, the phone was found on you, you've admitted the crime-"

"Crime?!"

"If you don't come with me quietly, I'm going to have to forcefully arrest you!" He shoved the guy into his police car.

"But why are you arresting m-?" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the car door slamming. The officer climbed into the front seat and sped away, the sirens wailing.

"Ugh," Thalia growled, "Filthy thief."

"Shameless," Luke added, handing my phone back to me. "Come on, let's go, it's almost time for our reservation."

So we started back in the direction of the restaurant, when a ringing sounded. We kept walking, but it didn't stop.

"Dude," I said finally to Luke. "Pick up your phone."

"It's not mine." Luke said, waving his blank phone screen at me.

"Not mine either," Thalia said when I turned to her.

"Then who's-?" I traced the ringing back to my bag. "What-?"

I opened the zipper and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a sleek black phone that _wasn't_ mine.

An incoming call was making the phone ring. I pressed accept and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Perce," a hearty voice came from the other end. "Happy birthday, dude! Where have you been?"

"Oh no," I whispered, pulling the phone down from my ear and ending the call. "It's his phone."

"What?" Luke said, stopping again.

"I-he-oh, it's nothing, you guys go ahead to the restaurant, I have to take care of something."

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please leave a review if you did! Bie!**


	2. ALERT!

**A/N: (o_o)**

**Hehe**

**Dat face doe**

**I don't own Percy Jakcson and the Olympians,**

**If I did, then I would've spelled Jakcson right**

**(o_o)**

Annabeth

The local police station wasn't too far away, and so, within ten minutes, I made it there, breathless.

Just as I was about to open the door, it opened really hard, almost smacking me in the face.

It was the same guy.

"Hey," I said, "I'm sorry-I didn't realize I had your phone."

He turned around and I tossed it to him.

He looked angry. "Why would you think I stole it? I'm not a criminal."

"I know-I guess I'm just so used to everything being snatched away from me…Anyway, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad to hear it. It's about time you realized."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's just-I'm in a really bad mood right now. Today, I mean."

"Why? Today's your birthday, right?"

He gave a small smile. "How do you know that?"

"I have my methods."

"Well, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, all my friends have been avoiding me, I broke up with my girlfriend, and now I got arrested."

"Sorry, dude. "

"It's fine. I guess now I have something to brag about." He grinned. "I got arrested."

I rolled my eyes. "There are better things to brag about."

"Like?"

"Like…um…"

He smirked. "I know something better to brag about."

I snorted. "And what is that?"

"Saving a pretty girl's life so she doesn't get run over by a car."

"Wha-?" I wasn't sure which part of his sentence surprised me more.

He yanked my arm up onto the sidewalk, because I had been standing on the street. A car sped by.

He started laughing.

I glared at him.

He kept laughing.

Then I started laughing, too. This was ridiculous.

When he had stopped, he held out his hand. "Percy Jackson."

I shook it. "Annabeth Chase."

"So, what school do you go to, Annabeth Chase?"

"Olympe."

He blinked. "So do I."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm new this year."

But everyone who went to Olympe was a demigod…so-

"Are you a demigod?" I eyed him nervously.

"I've never heard that term used before. But if you mean this"- he shot his hand in the air and a nearby fire hydrant exploded into gushing streams of water-"then yeah."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm guessing…Poseidon?"

"If you say so. Dang, I'm starving."

I was pretty hungry…It was getting dark out…Luke and Thalia were probably sitting in the restaurant, wondering where I was. I could join them, but it would be kind of rude to Percy…

Wait. Since when did I care what was rude to strangers?

"You want to eat somewhere?" Percy asked.

I blinked and failed to stop myself from letting out an intelligent response-"What?"

He grinned. "C'mon."

So I followed him down the street, not quite sure what I was doing.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting at a small table in front of a closed café, because everywhere else was full. We were eating Mexican food.

Percy pointed to a green pepper on his tray. "Does this look blue to you?"

"No…why?"

"No reason." He took another bite of his burrito. Then he looked up. "I've never seen anyone with grey eyes before."

I smiled. "I've never seen anyone with sea-green eyes before."

"Daughter of Hermes?"

I shook my head.

"Demeter?"

I shook my head.

"Apollo?"

I just laughed.

He grinned. "I probably should've said this first-Aphrodite?"

Was he trying to flirt? Because he was _really_ bad at it.

"Athena," I said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, crumpling his empty wrapper. "Not exactly obvious, though, is it?"

I shoved him and he laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say your brain was made of seaweed."

"Maybe it is, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

We started walking down the street-it was completely dark now. We seemed to be the only people up and about. The tall statues that lined the street seemed to be staring at us.

"So, who were those friends you were walking with when 'The Great Exchange' happened?" Percy was trying to jump from statue to statue.

"Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. They're pretty nice."

"Right."

"I'm serious! They just hate people who hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"All the better for you, then. Thalia tends to rely on her fists when it comes to 'hating Annabeth'."

Percy made a huge leap from a statue pedestal to a large fountain. He concentrated and got some jets of water to fly up out of it.

Then he held out his arm. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

Arcs of water spiraled around the edge of the fountain. I wasn't a big fan of water, but twirling along the rim of the fountain with water arcing over your head-who wouldn't like that?

It was kind of fun, when something surprised us both.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

We whipped our heads around to see…a statue?

The old-fashioned bronze figure was yelling into the night sky.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

"What?!" Percy and I yelled at the same time.

The statue turned to us. "Oh, hello there! Having fun, are you?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, it's not going to last much longer! Hephaestus brings warnings that groups of rebels have come to extract demigods! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALER-"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'extract'?" I squinted up at the statue-man's face.

"The Titan Krios has taken action! He is tired of being Lord of the East! He wants power! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

"Okay, but why do you need to yell 'ALERT' every single time?" Percy yelled.

"BECAUSE THE REBEL GROUP IS CLOSE, YOU INSOLENT BAFFOON!"

"Oh," Percy said. "Right."

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

"SHHH!" I glared at the statue. "If the rebel group is close, then what help is making noise going to give us?"

The statue stopped at once and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess now that you know, I should power off…"

The statue stopped moving.

Then, suddenly, a loud clang came from an alleyway.

"Quick," Percy said, pushing me into a separate alleyway.

Standing in front, he pulled out what looked like a pen.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, going to sign your death warrant?"

"No, it's a sword."

"I can see the remarkable resemblance."

He sighed.

Footsteps came from the alleyway we had heard noise from before, and they became louder and louder, until, suddenly, they reverberated around the square.

"_I smell demigod blood…_"

I slowly fixed my hand on the hilt of my dagger, which was kept at a small pocket on my bag.

"_Oh, little demigods? Where are you?"_

It sounded like hissing.

And it was definitely getting closer.

Thunder boomed in the sky, and small drops were starting to fall.

"Quick!" I whispered, turning behind me and pointing to a row of old pipes leading to the top of a building.

I ran to them and started to climb up, using small ruts as grips and footholds. It was a genius plan. The only problem-it made a _lot_ of noise.

A figure appeared in the alleyway we were hiding in.

Were those…snakes?

I got distracted and slipped. But Percy, who was climbing up after me, grabbed my ankle and pushed me back up. "Hurry!"

"_You can't run, little demigods._"

I reached the top of the building and hoisted myself up. Then I started running to the other end of the building.

Once Percy had climbed up, he made the pipes explode all over the monster. It added to the heavy fall of rain that was now soaking us.

At the other end, I quickly climbed down. Percy did the same, and, spotting a motorcycle at the end of the square, ran towards it.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled as he swung one leg over it.

"Probably!" He yelled over another clap of thunder.

I climbed onto the back of the bike, and, lucky for us, the keys were already in the ignition.

Coincidence? Maybe.

Percy started up the engine, just as about five more snake-monsters appeared, blocking every possible alleyway exit.

"What now?" He yelled, making a lap around the center fountain.

I pulled out my dagger and aimed it at one of the creatures. It hit the beast's heart area, making it fall.

Percy drove as fast as possible towards the now open exit, and as we passed, I picked up my dagger.

Then we shot off through the rain.

Lucky for us, the bike broke down just as we got out of that complex.

Coughing, spluttering, and completely soaked, we took shelter underneath a small table with an umbrella.

Then, as if by magic, the rain started to subside, until it was gone completely.

Percy shook his head. "That was crazy."

"Of course it was. Rebels, after demigods? This can't be good."

"And it looks like they can control the rain, too." Percy twisted the umbrella, making water splash everywhere.

"Maybe." I shook my head and shivered.

He looked up. "You cold?"

"Too bad you don't have a jacket."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because. _I'm_ cold."

I smacked him, and he laughed again. I smiled. This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened whole break. And this was the most tired I'd felt…

Slowly, I rested my head on the table.

The last thing I saw before drifting off was a pair of sea-green eyes.

**A/B: That was the second chapter! Hope you liked! If you did, please leave a review! Because I love reviews! Bie!**


	3. Reactions of Actions and Blood

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! To make it up, here is a long chapter...kind ****of...not really.**

**Thanks to those who give continuous support!**

**Okay. I'm done. **

**(o_o)**

Annabeth

"Annabeth! Wake up!"

"W-what?"

I opened my eyes groggily to see the sun shining brightly.

"It's morning. We must've drifted off." Percy smiled.

Then the events of the night before came crashing back down.

Wait...it was morning?!

"Oh! I have to go!" I gathered up my bag and its contents.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. My dorm's not too far away. Thanks, though."

With a smile, I ran off.

Percy

Seeing as how the motorcycle was technically stolen, I decided to just walk to my dorm. And it wasn't even that far away-within ten minutes, I was there.

I ran through the lobby, took the steps two at a time, and dashed through the hallways. I stopped in front of my door and opened it.

It was as messy as ever. Clothes and food strewn everywhere, crooked birthday decorations _also_ strewn everywhere, and a rumpled, messy bed greeted me. But sitting on my bed was a very pretty girl, who looked out of the ordinary compared to my room..

She had long, wavy, dark hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her red lips were curved into a pout, and judging by her bloodshot eyes and slightly pinched pink face, it looked like she had been drinking.

A.K.A., my ex-girlfriend.

"Percy!" Her eyes flew open at the sight of me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Drew, what are you doing in my room?"

"Better question." She stood up and grabbed my shirt. "Where were you all night?"

"With Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"Oh, just this girl I met yesterday. We sort of bumped into each other."

Drew narrowed her eyes. "And you spent _all_ night with her?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much…"

She looked like she was putting two and two together. "But when did you sleep?"

"I did sleep, at a table with her when it was raining."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!"

"No! Not, like, _with her_ with her, more like, next to her...sleeping...at the same table...do you think I drooled?...because if I did...well, I woke up before she did anyway...but I didn't sleep _with_ her...okay, can we not talk about this anymore?!"

She crossed her arms and turned away with a scoff. "Fine. You _really_ want to break up, huh?"

"I swear it on the River Sticks. I mean Styx. I said Styx."

"Fine! But then you'll be all alone! No girlfriend! No pretty girlfriend with long, black hair, and beautiful eyes, and brains and brawn and amazingness and lots of blue candy and marshmallows…"

I could feel her charmspeak working on me-she was a daughter of Aphrodite, after all.

"Actually, I _do_ have a girlfriend!" I felt my face flush red-I was picking up anything I could use to win this argument.

"Oh yeah? And _who_ is _that_?"

"Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth

Thalia and Luke were _not_ pleased.

"You did _what?!"_ Luke half-yelled when I told them about Percy.

"But that's not the worst part." I told them about the snake monsters.

Thalia clicked her tongue. "A group of rebels? Krios rebels? Out to kill demigods? Not good, dude."

But Luke was more distracted with other things. "You slept with him?"

Thalia cleared her throat loudly. "A _Krios_ rebel group, Luke."

"In the rain! She slept with him!"

"Out to kill demigods!"

"All night, without us even knowing…"

"That might finish us all off for good!"

"And she got him arrested _in the first place!_"

"Honestly, Luke! Smack yourself! Who cares if Annabeth's got a boyfriend anyway? Well, I mean except for me, but still! There could be snake monsters outside this building this very second!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," I insisted to Thalia.

She winked. "Sure, girlfriend. Anyway, since we didn't get out to that dinner yesterday, let's all do it tonight."

Luke was not pleased. Nevertheless, he busied himself with packing in his room while me and Thalia sat at the balcony.

"So, did you kiss?" Thalia let the wind whip her short hair.

"What?! No?! Thalia, we just hung out a little. You know, so I could make it up to him for getting arrested. On his birthday, no less."

She nodded. "I see. So, does he already have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, he said he broke up with his girlfriend."

"Oooh, Annabeth, you got some competition, then. A Casanova's not easy to lure in."

I almost shoved her off the balcony.

That night, we decided to eat somewhere nice and formal. Thalia wore a short, dark blue dress (against her will, of course), I wore a black one, and we were ready to go.

The restaurant, again, was walking distance, so we stepped out into the evening sunshine, and wasted no time in getting there, Luke especially-it seemed he didn't want to have another 'Great Exchange' fiasco.

But as we rounded the corner, again, instead of bumping into someone, I noticed something.

A large, circular park was across the street. Nobody was inside, but the swings were swinging back and forth at a great speed.

And there was no wind.

"Guys, come check this out." I gestured to the park as I started crossing the street.

We opened the gates of the park and peeked inside.

No one.

The swings continued to swing.

I heard Luke grumble, and Thalia make a sound of interest.

Then we heard it.

_Demigods...I smell blood…_

Even Luke jumped.

_The blood….The blood of Poseidon...lover of horses…_

The hissing voice cackled.

_Prepare to be vanquished, for I will feast on your blood, your filthy blood of Poseidon, horse lover…_

"Poseidon?" I frowned. "But no one here has blood of Poseid-"

The cackling became loud, so loud that it filled the park and drowned out everything else.

Then a loud whooshing noise came and something was tackled to the ground, letting out a yelp of pain.

Not something-

_Someone._

**A/N: Hope you liked! If you did, please leave a review, it would make me happier than Luke-because in this story, he isn't very happy. Anyway, Bie!**


	4. The Blood of Poseidon and Blue Cookies

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for the amount of follows and favorites and reviews that I've been getting! Please continue to review, as it makes me more motivated to post another chapter… but, here's chapter four! Hope you like!**

Annabeth

We rushed to the other side of the park, where we had heard the noise.

And crumpled on the ground was…Percy?

A trickle of blood was running down the side of his face, and he was looking at the sky as if he was born yesterday.

"Percy, what-" I offered my hand and helped him up.

"I have no idea," he gasped. "This ghost thing-hates horses-Poseidon-"

_You can't run, little boy…_

"I'm seventeen!" Percy yelled.

The whooshing noise came again, blowing us all back. Hard. Thalia crashed into the swings, I crashed into a tree, and Luke crashed into Percy.

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it, letting out a long sword.

I pulled out my dagger, Thalia pulled out her bow, and Luke pulled out his sword.

But how were we supposed to fight it if we couldn't see it?

"It's a Taraxippus!" I yelled. "It scares away horses and hates Poseidon!"

"Never mind that, how do we kill it?" Luke waved his sword around wildly.

"We can't!" I struggled to climb to my feet. "We have to pray to it!"

"WHAT?!" Thalia, Luke, and Percy looked at me as if all _three_ of them were born yesterday.

Before I could roll my eyes and respond, the whooshing came again, this time with something sharp.

"What-?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

The playground was coming apart. The swings' poles were torn out of the ground and sent into a whirlwind, along with the slide, monkey bars, jungle gym, and all the other parts of the park. I swore I could see a tree ripped out of the ground.

But visibility was becoming a struggle.

"Okay," Percy backed away from the whirlwind. "Now would be a great time to defeat this one, Annabeth!"

I took a deep breath and got to my knees. "Oh great, um, Taraxippus! We are truly awed by your great mass of power! We offer upon you, our deepest apologies for disturbing you!"

The others followed suit. The whirlwind didn't stop, and now, debris was flying everywhere.

But as we continued to chant praise for the ghost, it started to take form.

A tall woman, with dark skin and hair and piercing blue eyes, was raising her hands and making the tornado grow.

"Oy! Beautiful lady!" Thalia called. "If you stop this whirlwind, we'll give you some blood of Poseidon!"

"WHAT?!" Percy stared at her.

But it worked. The Taraxippus died down and came to rest her feet on the ground.

"Oh?" She spoke in the same hissing voice, but somehow smoother. "Fine. This whirlwind is gone. Now give me the boy."

"Actually," Thalia said, "He's not a _real_ son of Poseidon."

"What?!" All of us, including the Taraxippus stared at her.

"Yeah, he's…a…er…_imitation_ son of Poseidon."

"What?!" We all said again.

"I don't buy it!" The Taraxippus lady started to form another whirlwind from her fingertips. "Prepare to die!"

"Actually," Percy pointed out, "You can't exactly _prepare to die,_ because-"

"PERCY! RUN!"

We had started back towards the gates of the park, but a large padlock appeared on them. Then we tried to climb over, but they magically grew taller.

Stupid gates.

We ran across the perimeter of the park, then spotted some tall trees.

Fit for climbing.

Luke and Thalia started up one, and Percy and I started up another.

But the Taraxippus made the tree grow even taller and even thinner. It became harder for us to climb without snapping any branches.

Katniss Everdeen, help us now.

A branch snapped under my feet, and I slipped, but I was able to grab another branch above my head. But when that one snapped, too, I started to fall…

…until Percy's hand clamped around my wrist.

He looked very strained, but he managed to pull me up and we managed to get to the leaves of the tree, which had much stronger branches.

The Taraxippus growled in anger, shaking the trees and the playground, which was starting to go into the whirlwind again.

"If we don't make it out of this," Percy had to shout over the noise, "I just wanted to say that you have really pretty eyes!"

"Yeah, well, we are going to make it out of this, and you should be waiting for a smack when we do!"

His face broke into a lopsided smile. "I'm just stating a fact. And you like facts, don't you?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Jump!" I heard Luke yell to Thalia. I turned and saw that the tree they were standing in towered high over the gates. Thalia took a deep breath and jumped, her Zeus powers helping her land safely. Then Luke jumped.

"Come on!" Percy carefully stepped to the edge of the branch, and made a leap to the other tree. I did the same, and thankfully didn't fall. I did _not_ like the fact that Percy was saving me so often.

Then Percy made a jump over the fence, screaming "FOR NARNIA!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped, just as the Taraxippus tore apart the trees.

I landed safely on the ground, the wind supporting me, thanks to Thalia.

We all were panting hard.

When we looked back into the playground, though, the whirlwind or the lady was nowhere to be seen.

Thalia tossed a canteen of nectar to Percy. "Guess this wasn't the best first impression, then?"

We all managed a small laugh.

Luke cleared his throat. "I suppose we go to dinner, then?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Percy wasn't supposed to come with us before.

"How about," I said, before Percy could open his mouth, "We all go back to our dorms, change, and _then_ meet back here for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," Thalia said before Luke could object. "Last one back here's a loser!"

Lucky for me, I wasn't the last one there. I had changed into a short gray dress, and Thalia just wore a white shirt and black skirt, with Vans. She was _not_ formal.

I arrived first, Luke second, and Thalia and Percy at the same time.

After arguing for a few minutes over who was there first, both me and Luke yelled at them and they finally shut up.

The restaurant was pretty formal, and Thalia looked out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, she kept winking, blowing kisses, and waving to random people like she was Jennifer Lawrence or something.

Our dinner was full of laughs, because Percy turned out to be very funny, especially paired with Luke, who gave up glaring at him after the first few minutes. I could swear on the River Styx that every head in the restaurant turned at least once in our direction.

After we had filled ourselves up, Luke and Percy started having a loud argument over who would pay the bill.

"Yeah, Luke, give him your credit card!"

"Well, I, um, gave it to you! Yeah, Mr. Waiter, he has the money!"

"No, Luke, he wants _your_ credit card! Don't make him sad!"

All the while, Thalia was humming and muttering her own version of Shake it Off under her breath.

"And the waiters gonna wait wait wait wait wait…"

"…credit card has more money on it!"

"That's what people say…mmhmm…that's what people say…"

"I lent you money yesterday!"

"I never miss a beat…I'm lightning on my feet…hehe…_literally_…"

"We didn't even _go_ to dinner with you yesterday!"

"_Honestly!_" I whipped out my bag, pulled out a credit card, and handed it to the waiter, who was looking quite exasperated. He thanked me in French and hurried off.

Now, pretty much everyone was staring at us like they were born yesterday.

Like, straight up, someone could've done the three finger salute at the other end of the restaurant, with the whistle included, and no one would've noticed.

After getting my credit card back, we headed out as fast as possible. We didn't wasn't to drag too much attention to ourselves.

Once outside, with the cool night air whipping our hair, Luke emptied his pockets. They were filled with blue cookies.

He grinned at us. "Son of Hermes has its benefits."

Percy looked delighted. He ate the most of the cookies…

What was with him and blue food?

_Does this look blue to you?_

Hehe. He had asked me if a _green_ pepper looked _blue._

He was nuts.

When we reached the park, it was time for us to part ways.

"Nice meeting you, Percy." Thalia shook hands with him. Luke did the same, giving Percy the 'I'm watching you' sign.

I decided to give him a hug, as this was the second time I was meeting him, and he had saved my life twice.

_X= meeting_

_Y= saving life_

_Z= hug_

_2x + 2y = z_

When he pulled away he grinned, waved and headed off in the other direction.

We did the same, Thalia starting up a conversation with Luke.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

I whipped around to see Percy again. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "You forgot to smack me for saying you have beautiful eyes!"

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! **

**And, if you could find the three Hunger Games references in there, please review and tell me where!**

**Also, check out my other story, Elysium, and please tell me your opinion! Should I continue it? Or delete it?**

**Bie! **


	5. The Menace of Monday: The Vampire Lady

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a SUPER long time. Check the AN at the bottom of the page to see why…**

**Anyway, numero cinco! Enjoy!**

Annabeth

Olympe High School was full of demigods on the Monday that term started. I was expecting it to be less full, but it actually seemed more crowded than ever.

And the face that stood out of the crowd most was Percy.

I found myself waving and smiling at him more than anyone else…

"Alright, class," Ms. Monners, our Arithmetic teacher, started handing out worksheets. "This worksheet will be one of the most important for the beginning of term. Results will be posted outside my room tomorrow, and the people with the highest grades will tutor the people with the lower grades after school."

"Get out your textbooks and read page fifty-four," our Ancient Greek teacher, an old man, started writing on the chalkboard. "Then I want an essay completed on the common grammar mistakes of the modern era. Of Ancient Greek, of course." He cackled like that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Please write me an essay about the things that are most important to you, and how you embrace your godly side, to be handed in tomorrow." Ms. Heer peered at us from behind her large spectacles.

"Alright, cupcakes, hustle up! Today, we're going to be fighting a large…um…what's it called again?...oh yes, yes, a _dracanae_. Then I'm going to partner you up, and you are going to fight each other to the death! Then you go through this obstacle course, and do it all over again!" Coach Hedge swung his baseball bat around and around, glaring menacingly at us.

Lunch was the most exciting, because when me, Luke, Thalia, Percy, and some of our other friends joined us at the table, an announcement was made on the stage.

"This Friday, a dance will be held to lighten up the start of term. Entrance is free, but it is a masquerade dance, so you must dress formally and must be wearing a mask. Partners are required"- groans erupted from around the lunch room –"and it lasts from nine to eleven. Check the poster outside of the main office for more details."

"A dance?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"With partners?" Thalia banged her head on the table.

Most of our friends probably already knew who they were going to go with. Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel. Leo seemed to be warming up **(A/N: see what I did there?!)** to a new student named Calypso.

But what were me, Luke, and Thalia to do?

After school, I decided to sit by the lake to work on some homework. I needed some alone time to…think.

_A train leaves the station at 6:00 p.m. traveling west at 80mi/h . On a parallel track , a second train leaves the station 3 hours later traveling west at 100 mi/h . At what time will the second train catch up with the first__?_

Trains…trains came and went.

_Leaves the station at 6:00 p.m…._

Would I have to catch a train before it left?

_Traveling west at 80mi/h…_

Literally or figuratively?

_On a parallel track…_

Stupid parallelism.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

I twisted around to see Percy, making his way towards the lake. I smiled, tucked my homework into my bag, and stood up.

Percy slowed to a walk. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Homework. You?"

"Anything besides homework."

I rolled my eyes.

Percy cleared his throat. "So, um, I guess Thalia's not too keen on the prospect of the dance."

"She just doesn't want a partner."

"Right. So, um, I-"

A loud clang came from the school. A flock of birds flew away in fright.

"What the-"

We hurried off in that direction. The clang had sounded suspiciously like the noise the Taraxippus had made in the park a few nights ago.

Inside, nothing seemed to have happened. But as we turned a few hallways, we found that the door to a girls' bathroom was wide open. An out of order sign fluttered on it.

I walked up to it and peeked inside. My eyes might as well have popped out of my face.

A large hole, taking up the whole bathroom, glared up at me.

Percy's jaw dropped.

Slowly, I tried to lower myself into the hole, but ended up falling inside. Percy jumped in after me.

We landed in some sort of basement-like structure, and it was filled with all sorts of weird contraptions. The walls were metal and the room was lit up with fluorescents, and we quickly ducked under a metal table, because footsteps were coming closer.

"…personally think, Kira, that it would be much easier to do it the night of the school dance."

"Honestly, you only do what's convenient for yourself. How am I supposed to go a week, pretending to be some stupid Ms. Heer, without biting anybody?!"

"It's what Krios would want, Kira. During the night of the dance, you take the seven demigods that Krios asked for, bite all seven, then we take them with us bam! No more coming back to this stupid school."

_Bite?_ Percy mouthed.

"But what if they catch onto us before then?"

"Then we kill them, duh."

Percy shook me violently. "I think it would be a great time to go now, Annabeth."

I nodded.

We slowly creeped out from under our hiding place, and started back towards the large hole in the ceiling, where a large rope was dangling, when Percy tripped on a large piece of metal-

"SOMEONE'S HERE!"

"SHH! SOMEONE'S GOING TO HEAR, KIRA!"

"YOU SHH! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO KILL!"

"Come on," Percy stood impatiently on the ground as I climbed up.

I hurriedly made it to the top, and when Percy did, too, we made a mad dash out of the girls' bathroom and back out of the school.

"So…let me get this straight. Some vampire lady and her henchmen want to take seven demigods from the school to bite them and take them to Krios? This Friday?" Luke slurped up his smoothie.

We were at the Jumbo Juice Hut, talking things over. Right after we had safely made it out, I had called Thalia and she and Luke had met us as quickly as possible in this smoothie shop.

"Pretty much," Percy fiddled with his straw. "So, how are we going to stop them?"

"Stop Krios?" Thalia snorted. "You're nuts."

"Well, maybe not Krios," I reasoned, "But at least his workers at this school."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Luke frowned.

"Well, first we have to alert some of our friends."

"Like who?"

"Um, I don't know, only a few. How about…Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Nico?"

"And you call that just a few?" Thalia chuckled.

"And then what?" Percy ignored Thalia.

"And then we find a way to make it into the dance on Friday and stop whoever wants the seven demigods."

"A.K.A. the vampire lady," Thalia said.

"And what do we do until then? It's only Monday," Luke seemed to be thinking things over.

"We find out as much as we can about Ms. Heer and keep our eyes open for any suspicious behavior. Oh, and find a partner for the dance."

Thalia banged her head on the table again.

"Aw, Thalia, don't hurt the innocent table!" Percy teased.

"Should we tell some teachers?" Luke asked.

"No," I said. "It's too dangerous. We have no idea what other teachers are involved."

"This is awesome!" Thalia said, quickly slipping out of her funk about the dance. "We should make a team name for ourselves. How about: Thalia and-"

"No," Luke said loudly.

"Fine, then how about, Thal-"

"No."

"Tha-"

"No!"

"T-"

"NO!

"We can call ourselves The Seven, for now, because I have a sneaking feeling that a few of us are going to be part of the group Krios is after." I pushed back my chair and stood up. "So, see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," Luke stood up, along with Thalia and Percy.

We started to head out, when Thalia said, "Wait!"

We all turned towards her.

She cleared her throat. "We're part of a rebel group now. We need to have a cool walk we do every time we walk out the door."

We walked-

No.

We swaggered out the door.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Also, I can't post another chapter until I get a total of 12 reviews! It defies my moral code! So please either show your friends this story, or something something smart and useful something something. I might be starting other stories in the meantime, so be sure to check those out when they come! Bie! **


	6. The Truth of Tuesday: Bad Children

**A/N: First and foremost, I just want to say that I am so happy at the amount of reviews this story is getting. Truth to be told, after chapter four, I had serious doubts about this fanfic, so I posted chapter five with the announcement that I would not continue the story until I got twelve reviews. I honestly thought it would take about a week to get even one review, but I got more than enough reviews in a matter of hours! **

**And, I started this account about a month ago, and since then, I have gotten NO negative comments. ZERO! So I want to thank you all for the amount of support you have given me.**

**Also, quick note, I will be starting shoutouts, and the details for the first shoutout thingy will be in the authors note at the end of the page.**

**And finally, without further ado, here is your Truthful Tuesday.**

Annabeth

I might as well have taped my eyes open the next day at school.

I had practically spent all night training myself to keep my eyes open, and now, I probably looked like an owl walking around. **(A/N: No pun intended. :))**

If I saw Ms. Heer anywhere, I would've chopped her arms right off. That's how serious I was about this.

At school, I noticed that many girls were trying to take advantage of the dance in Friday. They had caked their faces with makeup, and were walking around in unnecessary huddles, giggling and batting their eyelashes at male passerby. Which was probably why I found Thalia pretending to retch near a trash can.

"Thalia, come on, their makeup isn't that ugly."

"It's not their makeup. I just got asked out to the dance."

"REALLY? By who?"

"Don't sound so surprised. And Nico just asked me. He said he wanted to go with me as friends."

"Right, because we all know he's in love with someone else."

Thalia nodded. "He's pretty serious about his relationship with Will."

Before class started, we met up with Luke and Percy in the hallway and told them Thalia's situation.

"Did you say yes?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to go just as friends. And, check out my awesome sauce brains, I also told him about the whole Krips death seven thingy. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone."

I nodded, just as the bell rang. "Remember, guys. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Especially Ms. Heer."

With that, we ran off to get to class.

"Okay, students. The final rankings for the worksheet you completed yesterday are posted right here. If your name is above the line, you will be assigned to tutor someone who's name is below the line. Tutoring takes place after school every weekday." Ms. Monners tapped the board with her long fingernail.

I got up with the rest of the class it see my score and grinned. My name was first.

Then I scanned the names below the line and found one that made me grin.

Percy Jackson.

I turned it go back to my seat and saw Percy on the way.

"I'm tutoring you," I told him with a wink.

He shrugged. "If you say so, Wise Girl."

We used lunch to tell our other friends about the whole Krios dealio. They all agreed to be watching out for anything suspicious. Watching like hawks. Or better yet, owls.

After lunch I had Ms. Heer.

Time to learn some real stuff.

I had installed a miniature webcam on my headband the night before, and I quickly turned it on as we entered her class.

We turned in the essays from the night before, and she told us to silent read, our homework being to summarize what we read.

As I pulled out my book, planning to use the time to spy on Ms. Heer, she croaked out, "Miss Chase, can I speak to you for a second?"

I stood up with a nod, feeling my mouth dry. I felt Luke and Thalia's eyes boring into my head as I walked past the rows of desks. I locked eyes with Percy. His lips were pursed but he nodded at me.

I walked outside the classroom, as Ms. Heer was holding the door open for me.

She slowly closed the door when we were both outside, then turned to me silently.

"Miss Chase, I want to divulge the fact that you have incredible writing skills, as I have read your homework essay."

I know very well she didn't read my essay, because she didn't touch the whole pile of them since we turned them in. Nonetheless, I muttered out a thank you.

"I also want to give you a very valuable lesson." She peered down at me, very much like an owl. "Eavesdropping is what a child does. We must kill that bad child inside of us, so we can mature into something that will help not only ourselves, but other people too."

I nodded slowly.

She opened the door to let me back in.

"So if the train is going 80 miles an hour..."

I was sitting at an empty desk in Ms. Monners's room, trying to teach Percy how to do the train problem.

But the trouble was, as I was doing the problem, Percy kept staring at me with his sparkling sea-green eyes, and it kept distracting me and making _me _do the problem wrong.

Finally, I groaned and gave up, pulling out my computer.

"What are you doing now, Wise Girl?"

"Researching."

"I thought you said you knew how to do the train problem?"

"I do, Seaweed Brain. I'm researching everything I've learned so far about Ms. Heer.

I'm pretty sure I know what she is, though."

"What?"

"Well, based on the whole vampire sucking blood thing, and the thing she told me about bad children and eavesdropping today, I'm pretty sure she's a Mormo."

"And what exactly is a_ Mourno_?"

"A _Mormo. _And a Mormo is a vampiric person who bites bad children."

"Oh. How pleasant."

"Exactly. We'd better tell the others to meet us at the Jumbo Juice Hut after tutoring."

"You know, I think we're done with tutoring."

"You know what? Me too."

We packed away our stuff, I slid my laptop back into my bag, and we got up to leave, when someone quite purposely bumped into us.

She had long, wavy black hair, a perfect face, and red lips that were stretched into a wide, fake smile.

"Percy!" She squealed. "How nice to see you!" She turned to me. "And Annabelle! Pleasure to meet you." She took my hand and shook it.

I managed a smile. "Have we met somewhere?"

The girl batted her eyelashes. "I don't believe we have, but Percy's told me all about you. I'm Drew, by the way."

Percy coughed loudly and muttered something about having to go the bathroom.

He quickly walked out.

"Oh. Is Percy your...brother or something? You look kind of similar..."

She let out a high-pitched laugh. "Haha! No no, Percy's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up a few days before term started."

_So this is what Percy had been talking about when he said he broke up with his girlfriend._

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Her lips curved into a pout. "No, that's fine. He came back to the dorm one day all made at me and told me already had a girlfriend. Some Annabeth Chase."

_What?_

"Hmm...your name is Annabelle, isn't it?" Drew continued. "How..._similar."_

But I wasn't listening anymore. The pounding of my heart drowned all of the noise out. With a quick "Excuse me," to Drew, I practically ran out the door.

Percy was just turning the corner of the hallway back to Ms. Monners's room.

"Thank the Gods, Annabeth, I-"

"Have you been using me to cheat on her?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Have you been using me to cheat on Drew?"

"What?! Of course not! Drew's-"

At that very moment, Drew walked out the door.

"Oh hello! I didn't realize you guys were still here. Do you mind if I join you to wherever you are going?"

I turned to Drew. "Drew. Is Percy cheating on you?"

She suddenly burst into tears. "I think so," she bawled.

I glared at Percy, grabbed Drew's arm, and dragged her out the door.

When we were finally out on the grounds, and when Drew had finally calmed down, and _after _she re-applied her mascara, I started interrogating her in the most peaceful way possible.

"So...are you mad at Percy?"

"Kind of...after all, he cheated on me."

"And who did he use to cheat on you, again?"

"Some Annabeth Chase."

My heart skipped a beat. "You know, Drew, I think you should join us at the Jumbo Juice Hut."

At the Jumbo Juice hut, I sat by Thalia and Luke, and across from us were Drew and Percy. Drew seemed completely occupied by twirling her hair and pressing herself against him, only to have him shove her away.

My eye ticked.

I cleared my throat. "So, after some research, I found that this vampire lady is a Mormo."

"What's a Mormo?" Luke asked, sipping his drink.

"A Mormo is a vampiric creature who bites bad children."

"Nice!" Thalia said out loud. Then she whispered to me, "What's up with Percy and his new friend? And why aren't you talking to him? Everything okay?"

I nodded and gave her the _I'll tell you later there are a bunch of stupid people here right now, _look_._

_"_Anyway, the only way to beat a Mormo is by feeding them the blood of someone who's tough, but loving, and then having that person beat them."

Percy shook his head. "So we have to find someone who's Schizophrenic?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, dumbo, we have to find someone fierce but sweet. Any candidates?"

"Nico?" Luke offered.

"I don't know if Nico would qualify for fierce," Thalia said.

"And I don't think he's that sweet either...I mean, I've never tasted him..." Percy thought about it. Thalia shoved him.

"We'll have to find someone later." I got up, tossing my empty cup into the recycling. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Everyone started packing up as I headed to the door.

Percy tried to follow me. "Annabeth, I-"

"Don't. Just don't."

He got the hint and didn't say anymore.

When I told Thalia what happened later that day, her yell of anger could probably be heard back in China.

"THAT IDIOT!"

"Thalia, please, all we have to do is ignore him. Please don't start a fight."

She suddenly deflated. "Yeah. Okay."

Luke just shook his head in an, _I told you so,_ sort of way.

If there _were _any trains for me to catch, each one had run me over.

**A/N: sniffle sniffle so sad...so sad...**

**But here is a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**For the next chapter, here are two shoutout questions:**

**1) How many times was the word 'owl' used in this chapter**

**2) Guess my favorite color! **

**Leave a review and answer plz for a shoutout in chapter seven!**

**Thanks! Bie!**

**Thanks! Bie! **


	7. Windless Wednesday: A Taylor Swift Song

**A/N: Shoutout to MaisyMonster for correctly saying that I used the word 'owl' four times in that chapter.**

**BUT NO ONE GUESSED MY FAVORITE COLOR AGH!**

**If ya wanna try again, check the A/N at the bottom of the chapter.**

**As for the story…**

**I know, I know, I've been taking forevs…**

**I've just been so busy with my homework. You know, the homework where you stare at a wall for three straight hours.**

**I'm getting really good at it.**

**Anyway, The Marguerite Flower is not going to come out because of difficulties I've had, but you can definitely count on another PJO story coming soon.**

**Without further ado, here is the Wednesday without Wind.**

Annabeth

I made myself swear not to speak to Percy the next day.

Why would I talk to a cheater?

So I stuck by Luke and Thalia for the morning.

I also tried to avoid Drew as much as possible. I didn't want her ruining my mood either.

Although my mood was already pretty much ruined.

Percy tried to approach me several times in the morning, but I always made sure I stood aloof.

Thalia looked uncomfortable as we walked to third period. "Maybe you should...talk to him."

I shrugged.

As we entered the Ancient Greek classroom, I saw Luke standing in the corner. As he spotted us, he walked over quickly.

"Annabeth, will you go to the dance with me?"

"What?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Um..I.." I tried to look to Thalia for guidance, but she held a poker face.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded and walked to his seat just as the teacher came in.

The teacher, Mr. Horrison, was ridiculously short with crazy, faded blond hair and a constant evil grin.

He cackled (unnecessarily) and slammed a piece of paper down on his desk, making us all jump. "You have twenty seconds to count to thirty-five in Ancient Greek! READYSETGO!"

* * *

"Annabeth, I'm really, _really_ sorry."

As I sat down at our usual lunch table by Thalia, Percy immediately took my other side.

I didn't say anything.

"You have to understand, I wasn't using you to cheat on Drew. Whatever she told you, she was lying. We broke up before I met you that day."

"Really?"

"Honestly. Drew'll do anything to make your life suck after I dumped her."

"Why did you dump her in the first place?"

"She kept telling me to stop talking to my friends, because they weren't as popular as she was. In fact, she didn't want me to talk to anyone outside of her circle of friends. So we broke up after having a big fight the morning of my birthday."

"Oh. Okay."

He looked relieved that I forgave him.

After lunch ended, as I was throwing my trash away, Percy walked up to me, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Um, I know Luke already asked you, but do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I stared at him in bewilderment. I hadn't really expected this.

"Um, sure," I said before things got too awkward.

He grinned. "You really are a Wise Girl."

I shoved him.

* * *

At tutoring, at the end of the day, as I tried to explain Percy that the cube root of 27,000,000 was 300, not 3000, Luke came over to us.

"So, Annabeth, um, about the dance…?"

Dang it. I had been dreading this moment.

"Um, Luke, I-"

"She can't," Percy interrupted. "Her pet rhinoceros died today, so…"

Luke rolled his eyes and I explained to him the situation. He actually seemed pretty cool about it, despite the fact that he would now have to find a new dance partner in two days.

As we packed up from tutoring, I felt like nothing could be better. Everything happened exactly like it would in a fairy tale. Percy apologized, he was taking me to the dance, Luke was okay with it, and we were saving the world from a power-hungry fire lord in two days. Splendid.

Everything went perfectly, with no wind to mess anything up.

Then why did it feel so...wrong?

How come nothing was going wrong?

How come everything was perfect, like many Taylor Swift songs?

That question was answered a few minutes later, when Drew bumped into me outside Ms. Monners's room.

"Oh, Annabelle, sorry!" She said in an unnecessarily high-pitched voice.

"It's Annabeth," I said through gritted teeth.

"Potato, tomato. Anyway, Percy, did you consider my offer for the dance?"

Percy frowned in a lopsided sort of way. "Actually, yeah, I did consider it. And after careful hours of thought, I concluded that you're the most stupid person on the planet."

Thalia snorted.

Drew steamed. "Fine, then. Have fun finding someone who's going to put up with _you_."

Percy

As Drew walked away from me, her words echoed in my head.

_Have fun finding someone who's going to put up with you._

I couldn't let it end this way.

Drew was my ex-girlfriend. I had to make things right between us. I had to show her how much I cared.

_Have fun finding someone who's going to put up with you_.

I ran down the hall that she had just walked down, my sneakers skidding on the shiny floors as I turned the corner.

"Percy?" Thalia called quizzically from behind me.

I ignored her and ran towards Drew. "Drew!"

She turned around. I came to a halt in front of her, panting.

"_You_ have fun finding someone who can put up with _you_."

Her jaw dropped.

The answer: I didn't care very much.

With that, smiling, I dusted off my hands, turned around, and walked back to my group of real friends.

**A/N: NOW THE CLOWN SHANT KILL ME! **

**Inside joke. **

**Anyway, please review! If you want a shoutout in the next chapter, answer one or more of these questions:**

**Guess my favorite color**

**(Check the paragraph with the stars next to it)**

**Which character from The Mark of Athena said these lines:**

"**I wont sell it, I promise! I'll just keep it as a token of your flavor."**

**That is like my absolute favorite line in the book.**

**Leave reviews please!**

*****As for updates, the Marguerite Flower couldn't come out, but for absolute certain, I will be starting another story called "A Deck of Cards", which will include 52 one-shots on Percy Jackson and his Olympian friends. If you can think of cooler names instead of just "A Deck of Cards" please leave them in the form of a review.**

**I also might be starting another PJO story. If you want that to come out quickly, I would appreciate reviews!**

**Thanks! Bie!**


	8. Thunderstruck Thursday: Tough Cupcake?

**A/N: I know I had the shoutout questions and everything, but in this chapter, I'm going to go ahead and give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed (because as you know, I love reviews).**

**MaisyMonster**

**Blood Red**

**Alexa1506**

**Those were the people who reviewed when I posted Chapter Seven (I think). If you want a shoutout in the next chapter, be sure to check the author's note at the end of the page. **

**As you already know, this chapter is called "Thunderstruck Thursday: Tough Cupcake?" But it was originally going to be called "Thalassic Thursday."**

**If you live under a rock and don't know what thalassic means, it means 'of or relating to the sea'. I bet you can guess which character **_**that**_ **relates to. **

**But I decided not to call this Thursday thalassic, because this chapter doesn't dwell too much on Percy, rather on another one of my favorite characters. **

**But let us make the unposted Thalassic Thursday chapter a tribute to Percy. **

**Cheers. **

**Without further ado, here's your Thunderstruck Thursday. **

Annabeth

I woke to loud rappings on the window.

"Ugh, honestly, Thalia, what is it no-"

But when turned around in bed, Percy's familiar grin greeted me. He waved against the window.

"PERCY?!" I jumped out of bed.

I heard Luke stir from the other room. Making sure he wasn't awake, I tiptoed to the window and opened it.

"Percy," I hissed, "What are you doing?!" I looked down and saw he had _climbed_ up to the window.

He grinned. "I'll tell you, if you let me in."

So, being as careful as possible, I moved out of the way and he tumbled in.

I shut the window and turned to glare at him. "What on Earth are you doing here at five in the morning?!"

He held up a bouquet of roses. They were blue.

"I saw these and thought of you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Because they're blue?"

"No, Wise Girl, because they're pretty."

"Oh?" I took the roses from him. "And how does that have anything to do with me?"

He grinned. "You know what I mean."

"So you only came here to give these to me?" I emptied a vase full of pencils on my desk and put the roses inside.

"Actually, however much that thought pleases you, I also came here because I have an idea for who the tough but sweet person is. The one we can use to beat the vampire lady."

"Really? Fire it at me."

We went to the kitchen, and after I made some coffee, he told me his idea.

When he was finished, I grinned. "I think you're right. Let's wait for those other two bozos to wake up and we'll tell them."

**…...**

"WHAT THE HECK PERCY WHY ARE YOU IN OUR DORM?!" The moment Luke saw Percy sitting by me on the balcony, he freaked out. "WERE YOU SPYING ON US IN OUR SLEEP?!"

"If you were, awesome!" Thalia stretched and grabbed my mug of unfinished coffee, sipping away its remains. "But my only question is, why?"

Together, we explained to them his idea.

In the end, Luke whistled. "Wow, Perce, I never knew you were so smart."

Percy winked. "I try. Must be why I pick up girls so easily."

I shoved him so hard, he fell out of his chair.

…

My first few classes were extremely boring, and throughout all of them, I found myself thinking of Percy, and occasionally daring a glance at him from across the room.

He had climbed up to my window, risking his life, to give me a bouquet of blue roses at five in the morning.

Even Piper would agree that _that_ was romantic.

At the end of math class, Ms. Monners asked to see me, Luke, Thalia, and Percy after class.

That definitely worried me. What if she was in touch with Ms. Heer, the vampire lady who wanted to kill us all?

Ms. Monners waited until the door was completely shut before locking it and collapsing in her chair, her sternness and composed figure disappearing completely.

"Um, Ms. Monners? Are you...um...okay?" Luke bit his lip uncertainly.

She groaned and sat up. "Mr. Castellan, does it _look_ like I'm alright? The end of the world is coming in a few days, and here I am, teaching a math class of insolent brats who can't calculate a simple train problem!"

"You mean _not_ simple," Percy said.

Ms. Monners glared at him. "And I suppose you four have everything planned out, then, do you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her suspiciously.

Ms. Monners looked up at me and sighed exasperatedly. "Smart girl, I thought you already figured out that some of Krios's minions are at this school and are plotting to take over the universe?"

"Well, I knew _that,_ but-"

"And have you figured out _who_ you are going to use to beat them?!"

"Actually, yes," Percy said, and he started to explain her the idea.

When he had finished, Ms. Monners nodded. "That might just work. You should consult this person right after lunch. And since lunch is next, you should get going."

When we were turning to leave, I stayed back a little.

"Ms. Monners?"

"Yes, Ms. Chase?"

"Um, how many teachers know about this?"

She actually broke into a smile. "More than you know."

With a wave, she busied herself with her work.

…...

"Wow," Thalia said when we had gotten our food and had sat down. "That was a _lot_ of information. So our math teacher and a bunch of other teachers know about how these evil people are going to take over the world tomorrow, and instead of lecturing us on our crappy math skills, they're lecturing us on how to save the world?!"

"Pretty much," Percy said. "And hey? Where's Luke?"

"Right here," said Luke, just coming up to our table.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, I just got another date for the dance."

"Really?! Who was it!" Thalia stared at him intently.

He opened his mouth to answer, when the bell rang. All four of us immediately shot up. Ms. Monners had told us to consult our special fighter right after lunch.

And that's what we were going to do.

….

"So, let me get this straight. Krios and his minions have stepped out of the Twilight series to come and attack the mortal world, and _I_ have to beat them tomorrow night at the dance or else we're all going to die? Cupcakes, what has gotten into you?!"

Our special fighter: Coach Hedge.

"Pretty much," Thalia said, letting out a burp. We all stared at her.

"What? Those nachos were good."

"So will you help us?" I asked Coach Hedge.

"Uh, YEAH! I love saving the world! Just tell me what I need to do."

…

After school that day, me and Thalia went shopping for our clothes for tomorrow. They needed to fit perfectly in order to fit with the plan we had in mind for tomorrow night.

I ended up getting a long, swishy, byzantium dress with a matching mask, and Thalia got her usual black. When we were finished, we headed back to the school. Ms. Monners said she would let us into the library to perfect our plan for tomorrow night.

We ended up spending HOURS in there, drawing maps and writing out our plan over and over again, and trying to make Coach Hedge understand what he needed to do.

"But what's the point of making her suck my blood and _then_ beating her? Can't I just punch her lights out first?"

In the end, I was the one who stayed and worked the longest. The moon had come up long before I finished. The only light was a small lamp at the desk I was working on.

"Hey," Percy said, popping out of no where. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Wor-r-rking," I said, trying to suppress a yawn but failing epicly.

"You should take some rest."

"I can't. I have to finish this."

"You look tired. I can take over for you."

"I'm fi-i-i-ine."

"Yeah, no, we're switching."

So he pushed me out of the chair I was sitting in and started to work on the map I had been editing.

"Wise Girl, get some rest. Go to sleep."

"In the library?"

"Dude, we're going to be here all night anyway."

"I gu-u-e-e-ess."

"Get some rest." He brushed some hair out of my eyes and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. For everything. And for not hating me because you got arrested that day."

"Hey, that day was the best day of my life."

"Oh? And wh-h-h-y-y is that?"

"Um, duh, because I met you that day."

**A/N: blows nose**

**So beautiful...So beautiful…**

**The next chapter is going to be one of my favorites, I can tell you that much. **

**And if YOU want a shoutout in that chapter, answer theeese questions via revieeews!**

**1)What is 9 + 10?**

**2)Who is YOUR favorite character out of the seven?**

**And since the next chapter may take some time to come out, let's try and get this story to 27 reviews, shall we? I'll post the next chapter OOOONCE we get there!**

**Tanks. **

**Army tanks. **

**Hehe no I meant thanks. **

**Bie! **


	9. The Final Countdown Part 1

**A/N: Shoutouts go to:**

**Blood Red**

**Booksrlife07**

**Alexa1506**

**Guest **

**FallenPanther**

**Guest (AGAIN LOLZ)**

**ChryssieCullen **

**I know I haven't updated in like forever, and that's because I've had to juggle around a bunch of math tests, a band concert, and making birthday gifts. **

**Hope you enjoyyyyyy! **

Annabeth

"Ms. Chase! Mr. Jackson! What are you doing?!"

I opened my eyes to see Ms. Monners glaring down at me.

"W-what?" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Ms. Chase, we have to save the world in twelve hours and _this_ is what you are doing?! Falling asleep in the school library with your boyfriend?!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said loudly at the same time Percy sat up next to me and said, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Ms. Monners rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, we all know you two were in love from the moment you bumped into each other on the street that day."

Percy opened his mouth to object, but I frowned and said, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, well, I've been having a little chat with your friend Thalia Grace. She came by this morning to pick up your work and finalize the plan."

"But I thought Percy finalized the plan last night!"

"I did," Percy yawned and stretched. "But Thalia came by early in the morning to give us these." He held up a small black object that looked like an earpiece.

"They're for you to wear throughout the day," Ms. Monners said. Then she clasped her hands together. "So, what's the plan?"

I got up and started to explain her the plan. She listened intently through the whole thing, and when I was done, she nodded.

"Hopefully this all goes according to plan."

Yeah, Hopefully.

* * *

Before school started, we all put on our earpieces, with which we would be able to communicate with each other.

"Wow, Thalia," I mused, "Where did you get these?"

"I stole them."

For once, I wasn't shocked.

We kept a lookout for anything unusual, and parted ways to get to class.

Nothing strange really happened. Ms. Miners reminded me about the plan after class, and nothing strange happened with any of the other teachers, even at lunch.

Why wasn't anything going wrong?

I got my answer when we got to Ms. Heer's class.

After she passed out the worksheet, she called me out into the hallway.

Percy

I watched Ms. Heer pull Annabeth out into the hall.

I narrowed my eyes at the closing door.

Slowly, I got out of my seat and headed towards the door.

When I was halfway there, a piece of paper hit my head.

I froze and turned to see Thalia glaring at me.

I threw the paper back at her and continued towards the door.

Outside, I saw Ms. Heer cornering Annabeth against the wall.

"Oh, darling, what a nice..._thing_ you have on your ear. Let me see it…"

"Um, no, I'd rather no-"

But Ms. Heer had already taken off Annabeth's earpiece and was now examining it closely. After realizing that it was an earpiece, her eyes widened and she pressed it to her ear.

I was praying to the gods that Thalia or Luke weren't saying anything.

Annabeth spotted me, and her eyes widened. She grimaced and nodded her head to the left, back towards the classroom.

I shook my head.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Ms. Heer started to turn around, and I quickly darted around a wall.

Ms. Heer shrugged and pressed the earpiece to her ear again.

Taking quick action, I started to stutter into the earpiece.

"And he passes...he shoots...HE SCORES! Another point for Brazil…"

Annabeth was staring at me in horror, but Ms. Heer seemed to believe that Annabeth was listening to sports. She threw the earpiece back in disgust.

"If I see this out one more time, Ms. Chase, you will get detention and will be banned from coming to the dance this evening. But then again-" she grabbed the front of Annabeth's shirt, lifting her up off the ground and pulling her close to her face. "You'll be coming anyway, won't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. You think your cockamamy plan is going to work? I know you've think you got everything, but we will win. We will wi-"

"Ms. Heer?" A voice drifted from another hallway.

All three of us turned to look at a short man with wispy blond hair. Mr. Horrison, our Ancient Greek teacher.

Ms. Heer threw Annabeth down, making her fall, and quickly turned to Mr. Horrison. "Erm, yes, Jake?"

"It's Jeremy. What are you doing?"

"Oh, um, just...er...um..._punishing_ a student for listening to ridiculous commentary during class!"

_It wasn't _that _bad, _I thought with a smile.

"But were you using violence to cope with it?"

"Of course not, Jacob, why would you think that?"

"Jeremy. And maybe because that's what I saw…?"

Ms. Heer spluttered for an answer.

"Please return to your class, Ms. Heer. I need a word with Ms. Chase."

Fuming, Ms. Heer turned on her heel and stomped back towards her classroom.

"Mr….Horrison?" Annabeth said tentatively, still on the floor.

"Just a moment...Mr. Jackson, you don't have to hide anymore…"

Frowning, I stepped out from behind the wall.

"How did you know-?"

"Now, we don't have time for a full explanation. Are you ready for tonight?"

Brows furrowed, we nodded.

"Good. Ms. Heer will try to stop you in every way possible. Make sure you have everything planned."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "And Mr. Horrison? Were you in on this the whole time?"

"Yes, in fact. Along with Ms. Monners and a few others. Now, run along before you two get into anymore trouble."

"Thanks, Mr. Horrison," I said.

"Don't mention it." With that, he walked off.

I helped Annabeth up, and together, we walked back to class.

"So...why in the middle of Ms. Heer's class did I start hearing a sports commentary?" Thalia asked, after class.

"Because Annabeth is a bad girl who doesn't pay attention during class," I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just be sure you guys are ready for tonight."

"Oh, don't worry," Luke said with a mischievous grin. "We will be."

Annabeth

That night, at 8:45, fifteen minutes before the dance was supposed to start, me and Thalia were waiting outside the school doors, all dressed up.

"You ready?" Thalia asked me excitedly.

I grinned. "You bet. When's Nico coming?"

"I don't know. When's Percy coming?"

"I don't know. When's Luke coming?"

"We're here!" A chorus of three voices made both of us jolt in that direction.

All three dressed in suits, looking quite handsome, were Nico, Percy, and Luke. Trailing behind Luke was a girl in a beautiful, sky blue dress and mask.

"You guys are late," Thalia said.

"Nah. You guys are just early." Percy broke into his goofy grin and hooked his arm through mine.

We all waited awkwardly for a few minutes, until I cleared my throat and broke the silence.

"So, Luke, you never told us who your date was."

The girl who had been following Luke grinned and slowly took off her mask.

"DREW?!" Me, Percy, and Thalia said at the same time.

Percy's grip on my arm tightened.

"You couldn't find _anybody_ else?" Thalia muttered to Luke.

"Sorry," he muttered back. "I couldn't _find_ anyone else."

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Soon, more people started coming and waiting outside, talking excitedly. At exactly 9:00, the doors were opened by a beautiful woman in a dark purple dress and mask.

We started to move inside with the crowd, when the woman put an arm on my shoulder.

I looked up and she winked.

"You guys go get em'. Show Krios what you're made of."

I smiled. "Thanks Ms. Monners."

She smiled back as we headed inside.

The dance was to be held in the auditorium, and once we got in there, all of our jaws dropped.

It was barely recognizable. Elegant streamers were hung up everywhere, tables had been pushed up against the walls for refreshments, and teachers were setting up the music.

"How do we know which one's Ms. Heer?" Thalia hissed.

"We don't," Luke replied. "I guess we'll just have to figure out."

_CUPCAKES! _A voice roared in their ears.

"Coach Hedge, keep it down!" Percy said. Several people turned and gave him a strange look. To them, he was talking to thin air.

_Oh, right, sorry. There's just one little problem. I was talking to Ms. Monners through an earpiece, and now she's not responding._

"Nico, go check the doors to see if Ms. Monners is still there," I ordered. He nodded and left to check.

"This is bad, guys," Luke said.

"Why?" Said Drew.

Thalia sighed. "Because. There's a spider in your hair."

Both me and Drew yelped in alarm, and she ran her hands through her hair again and again. I soon realized that Thalia was kidding and rolled my eyes.

"She's not there," Nico said, returning.

"Great." I said. "Coach Hedge, are you there?"

_No, I just left for Alaska. OF COURSE I'M HERE! _

"Right...do you know where Ms. Heer is?"

_There's a bunch of people here in masks, and I can't tell which one is which!_

"Well," Percy said, "she has reddish brown hair."

_Gee, thanks. _

The music turned up louder, signaling the start of the dance.

_Dangnabbit! All of the teachers are going out there to dance! What should I do?!_

"Alright everyone," came the announcer at the front of the room, "find a partner for this first dance, and throughout the song, we will be switching partners in a circular motion."

"Perfect," I said into the earpiece. "Coach Hedge, you just find a partner, and hope you end up dancing with Ms. Heer at the end of the song."

_Roger that._

With a deep breath, I grabbed Percy's hand and led the way to the dance floor.

The dance was fairly easy. The hard part was concentrating on where my feet were moving, because Percy kept staring at me and grinning.

"So, Wise Girl," Percy said, twirling me around, "I forgot to tell you before, but you look amazing."

"Why thank you. You look dashing as well."

"I try."

The next moment, the circular pattern ended and we had to switch. I ended up dancing with Luke.

"Coach Hedge," I said, to avoid an awkward conversation with Luke, "Did you find Ms. Heer yet?"

_Not yet, Cupcake. You said she had red hair, right?_

"Right," I said.

_HOLY MOTHER OF-... I SEE HER! _

"Really?!"

_Yes! She's wearing a black dress!_

We switched around again, in the circular motion, and I was dancing with some random person.

_Okay...I'm almost near her…_

We switched around a few more times, but as the song ended, Coach Hedge let out a cry of anger.

_NO! I was so close._

"That's okay," I said, hurrying to where I spotted him across the auditorium. "Just follow where she's going. Maybe we can get the fight over with quickly and quietly."

"Annabeth," Thalia said, catching up to me, "Did we find her?"

"I think so," I said. We quickly ran towards the figure of Coach Hedge. He opened the door of the auditorium and headed out.

Me and Thalia followed him, Percy and Luke trailing behind us.

Down the hallway, we heard voices.

"Sweetie, go back to the auditorium, I have things to do."

"But Ms. Heer-"

"NOW!"

A small girl with a mouse-like face ran back into the auditorium.

"Ah, Kira!" We heard Coach Hedge say to Ms. Heer.

"Gleeson." She addressed him formally.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can, Hedge, I-"

"Whatever are you busy with?"

"I-well-I-oh, fine, just one drink."

We heard a clink of glasses. Slowly, I started creeping towards the corner so I could see them. The others followed me. Peeking around the corner, I saw Coach Hedge and Ms. Heer.

"You know, Kira, I just wanted to thank you for being such a good fellow colleague." Coach Hedge wrapped Ms. Heer in a hug.

She immediately stiffened. And for a moment, a look of hunger passed over her face.

_Bite him…_ I pleaded silently. But they pulled away normally, Coach Hedge looking rather disappointed.

"You're always welcome," we heard Ms. Heer say. "But you know, that's kind of hard to believe, seeing as four of your nosy students are standing around the corner."

We gulped as Ms. Heer walked towards us.

"And now," she said sweetly, the look of hunger passing over her face again, "It's time for you to die!"

**A/N: I'm really sorry I split this into two parts, but it's just so long! And obviously, every good thing is always split in half. The Deathly Hallows, Mockingjay, etc. etc.**

**Buuuuuut if YOU want a shoutout in the next chapter, answer this: **

**1) If you could ask one of the Seven one question, who would it be and what would you ask? **

**See you lates!**

**Bie!**


	10. The Final Countdown Part 2

**A/N: Shoutouts go to: **

**Chryssie Cullen **

**BloodRed**

**Alexa1506**

**AND HERE'S PART 2 OF THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! ENJOY! **

Annabeth

Ms. Heer's red hair flamed up around her, her eyes turned completely black, her teeth grew into fangs, and her hands turned into gnarled claws.

"Come here, my children!" She hissed.

"RUN!" Thalia shouted.

We turned and ran, down the hallway and away from the auditorium, because we didn't want to put the other students in danger.

So through the rows and rows of lockers we went, Ms. Heer-no-the _Mormo_ chasing after us.

"DIE!" She snarled. She raked her claws against the lockers, leaving gashes through them.

We turned a corner and found ourselves at a dead end.

The Mormo cackled loudly. "Nice try, little demigods. TIME. TO. DIE!"

She started advancing on us.

Percy stepped in front of me. "Wise Girl, if I turn into a vampire after this, just know that...I l-o-v letter e you."

With that, he brought out his pen, uncapped it, and charged at Ms. Heer.

She certainly seemed surprised. She probably hadn't been expecting one of us to come charging up there. I could only watch in horror as Percy struck his sword at her, and as her teeth got closer and closer to him each time he did.

But Ms. Heer was getting annoyed. The next time Percy struck, she bent down all the way and sank her fangs into-

I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I covered my eyes with my hands.

When I peeked a few seconds later, I saw _Coach Hedge_ kneeling on the ground before the Mormo, instead of Percy.

Percy appeared behind me, grinning. "Were you scared, Wise Girl?"

"Heck yeah!" I tackled him in a hug.

He returned it. "And you know...I really do...you know...love you."

I smiled into his jacket, and was about to respond when we heard a roar of anger.

But it wasn't Ms. Heer.

Coach Hedge was ignoring the bite wound on his shoulder and was now banging his club repeatedly against her head.

Even Luke and Thalia had started to join the fun and stab the Mormo.

I smiled and pulled out my cleverly concealed knife, and walked up to give her a piece of my mind.

But as I got within striking range of Ms. Heer, she blasted everyone back.

"If I must go down," she hissed, "One shall go down with me!"

With that, she dug her sharp fingernails into my wrist and pulled me closer to her.

Percy

I watched at the monster pulled Annabeth closer.

A wave of white-hot rage crashed over me.

After all we had been through, I wasn't going to let Annabeth be taken by some _Mormo._

I charged up to Ms. Heer, and swung my sword against her neck as hard as I could.

She shuddered for a moment, letting go of Annabeth, when Coach Hedge finished the job by crashing his club down against her head.

Then she disintegrated into a mountain of gold dust.

* * *

"You know, I think I'm starting to like you, Percy," Annabeth said.

We had decided to take a walk outside in the cool night air, now that we had defeated the vampire lady.

"Starting to?!"

"Well, okay, I guess I _was _super lucky to bump into you that day."

"And I guess _I _was lucky to 'steal' your phone that day."

"And then we ate lunch together."

"And fought the Taraxippus."

"And went to school."

"Found the vampire lady."

"Found out about _Drew."_

_"_Then bla bla bla bla bla, and going to the dance with you. Saving you, falling in love with you, then taking a walk with you, and kissing you."

She laughed. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

Then she kissed me.

And for the very first time, I knew I wouldn't be leaving my girlfriend.

Ever.

**A/N: I have six words:**

**See you at the epilogue! Bie! **


	11. Epilogue!

Luke Jackson

I strolled down the street, enjoying a morning walk. The breeze ruffled my hair, and sunlight spilled warmly along the sidewalk. Today was the perfect day. The absolute perfect day.

I turned a corner down the street, and bumped into someone, hard, making them drop stuff and making me drop stuff.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The girl said. She had reddish-brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, and immediately caught my attention.

She quickly scooped up her stuff and handed mine to me, and headed off with a wave.

Weird.

I went back to enjoying the beautiful day, when I saw a sign for Olympe High spelling bee tryouts. Mom would want me to take a look at it, so I reached for my phone to take a picture...

...when I realized my phone _wasn't there._

Frantically looking around, I came to the conclusion that the girl I had bumped into stole my phone.

I immediately whipped around, turned back around the corner and tried to catch sight of the girl.

I saw her walking away briskly, but she was quite far away.

Luckily, I saw a police officer even closer.

"Officer, that girl-over there-stole my phone!"

"Really?!"

"Really! She just bumped into me-probably on purpose-and stole my phone!"

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" The officer hurried toward the girl, and tapped her shoulder when he reached her. She turned around, frowning.

"Is there something wrong, officer?"

"Yes, ma'am, can I have your name, please?"

"Christina Steele."

"Well, Ms. Steele, I believe you have stolen this young man's cell phone. What's your name again, sir?"

"Luke Jackson."

"Right. Ms. Steele, would you please pull out the phone?"

Frowning even deeper, Christina pulled out a phone from her pocket.

_My _phone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to arrest you for theft..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I had your phone! But if I have yours, you must be having mine-"

"Nonsense!" Me and the officer said.

Christina tried to argue some more, but the officer ended up shoving her into his car and speeding away, sirens blaring.

_Super _weird.

I continued my path down the street, trying to ignore what had happened a few seconds ago, when a phone rang.

It certainly wasn't my phone because my phone was in my hand.

Then I felt a vibrating in my pocket.

Slowly, I pulled out another black phone, staring at it in horror. I turned it on and held it to my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Christina!"

"Oh no," I whispered, ending the call.

* * *

"Hey, mom?" I consulted my mom during dinner.

"Yes?" She said, swallowing her noodles. She had curly blond hair and gray eyes, and was the smart one in our family-Annabeth was her name.

I told her what happened today, with Christina and the police officer.

"Awesome," My dad, Percy, said, grinning.

"What do you mean awesome?! Now I feel bad because she got arrested!"

"Tell you what," My mom said, smiling at me. "Why don't you call the police station after dinner and see if she's still there?"

So I scarfed down my dinner as fast as humanly possible, and ran to pick up my phone. Dialing the stations' number, I held the device to my ear.

"Local Police Station, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um, do you have 'Christina Steele' in custody?"

"Give me a moment..."

I waited anxiously as he went to check.

"Yes, we do, currently."

"May I speak to her?"

"Give me one moment..."

I heard some background noise as the officer handed the phone over to someone else-

"H-hello?" Christina's voice came through the phone.

I froze. _What should I say?_

Not wanting to leave a long pause, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"Happy Birthday."

**A/N: Sigh. It's finally over. The Winds of Change is finally over.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all of the support you have given me in this...fanfic...thingy…**

**And, anyway, I **_**have**_ **gotten some requests to do one-shots of Christina and Luke, but I'm not so sure….**

**I'll do them if you guys want me to, so leave your thoughts via reviews! **

**Be sure to check out my other stories, because if you liked this one, you will definitely like those!**

**I guess I'll see you guys around! **

**I used way too many exclamation points in this A/N!**

**Still going! **

_**Still**_ **going!**

**Bie! **


End file.
